1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine fenders and more particularly to a hollow cylindrical marine fender composed of a resilient rubber block and operative to increase absorption energy and including reinforced fixture plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide a hollow cylindrical marine fender composed of a resilient rubber block and provided at its both ends with a flange-shaped fixture plate including a reinforcing element such as an iron plate or the like embedded therein. Such a marine fender has been fitted to a quay or dock wall for the purpose of absorbing the dynamic energy of a ship being moored in a port so that it can be safely moored without damaging the hull or the quay wall structure. In recent years ships have become increasingly larger. With tremendous kinetic energy present in such giant vessels during mooring, more effective cushioning device to protect the hull and the mooring dock structure is now required.